


All Part Of My Master(bation) Plan

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian needs a hand. Will John come to his rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Part Of My Master(bation) Plan

John Kennex was settled deeply into his leather sofa relaxing on a rainy Friday night in March. He was on his second glass of Jameson and was nicely buzzed when Dorian turned to him with a question.

“John, how do you masturbate?”

John sputtered, choking on his mouthful of whiskey. “Dammit Dorian, don’t do that when I have a mouthful.” Dorian whacked his back.

“Don’t do what John?”

“Ask inappropriate questions, Jeez, what’s wrong with you?”

“I was only asking a simple question.”

“Yeah well do what everyone else does and look it up on the internet.”

“I’ve seen those videos John, I want to know how you do it?”

“Why Dorian?”

“I think I’m doing it wrong.”

John scrubbed his hands across his face. He was not drunk enough to be having this conversation, but that didn’t stop his unruly cock from volunteering their services on his behalf.  He took a deep breath, swallowed the remaining amber liquid in his glass and dove into the deep end. “Tell me why you think you’re doing it wrong Dorian.”

“It doesn’t seem to be as pleasurable as I have read it should be.” Dorian turned his baby blue eyes to John and fluttered his eye lashes.

“Fine Dorian. If I show you, will you drop it?”

Dorian’s eyebrow shot up, “Sure John, I’ll never bring it up again.”

“Can’t fuckin believe I’m doin this, pullin out my junk for a dammed robot who wants to me to teach him how to jack off, I mean fuck me, the next thing I know, I’ll be sittin here talkin to myself and…” John snarled his upper lip at Dorian and shucked out of his sleep pants and boxers before reaching up and  yanking his tee over his head. “Well?” He asked motioning to Dorian with an annoyed hand gesture.

Dorian quickly peeled himself out of his clothes and stood naked before John. He knew Dorian was engineered to look perfect, to be perfect, but knowing that didn’t stop his cock from twitching as he took in Dorian’s beautiful skin and chiseled abs. John patted the spot next to him on the couch and Dorian sat down beside him.

“Well, ummm.” John licked his suddenly dry tongue out at his drier lips and felt his tongue rasp across his skin. He needed another glass of Jameson, fuck it, he’d just drink it straight from the bottle when this little demonstration was over. Wait? What was he saying, ‘little’ demonstration, it was a big, no a HUGE demonstration. Fuck yeah, huge. He cleared his throat and tried to calm his hormone crazed brain enough to form a coherent sentence. “Well the first thing you need to do is have an…Uhhm well you know, you’re ah, ah.” John just pointed at Dorian’s crotch.

“Are you trying to say I need to achieve an erection, John?”

“Yeah,” John grimiced, getting off the couch and going for the bottle of Jameson. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, so umm, do that then, however the hell you, umm do it.”

“I do it the same way you do John, by becoming aroused by something I see or touch.” John had the bottle by the neck and walked back to sit next to Dorian again, who by that time was lightly stroking one hell of an erection.

John paused with the bottle halfway to his mouth when a disturbing thought struck his brain; Dorian wasn’t touching anything and the only thing he was looking at was John. Fuck, fuck, fuck, John thought as he took a quick yet deep pull from the bottle. There wasn’t enough whiskey in the room to deal with Dorian being close enough to touch AND possibly being attracted to him. He was gonna need another bottle, fuck it, he was gonna need three.

“Okay, well it’s uhm pretty obvious you’ve gotten past step one because you’re…” John just waved his hand toward Dorian’s monster cock. “Now, what I usually do is just…” He took a deep breath, in for a penny in for a pound. “What I usually do is play with my balls, you know roll them against my fingers, see, like this.” John tilted his head and shoulders back into the couch and closed his eyes, letting his hands roam down to his sack. He spread his thighs wider and let his right hand tangle through his short hairs and onto his skin, taking first one and then the other between his fingers, rolling them, giving them the occasional light tug.” A breathy moan escaped his lips and he could feel his skin heat. He knew Dorian was watching him, he could feel his eyes moving over his flushed skin. “Are you doin it too, Dorian?” John gasped. “You gotta do it too, man.”

Dorian was fascinated with the changes that had quickly come over his partner. John had been nervous and turned on but he was edgy, uncomfortable. Now he seemed to have found his confidence and a little bit of comfort. It was so hot to see John like this, uninhibited and thinking only of his own pleasure. Dorian spread his legs into the same position John was holding and he mimicked John’s hand movements on his own balls, gently squeezing them and giving the occasional tug. He had touched this part of himself before but it had never felt like this, it had always been cold and clinical while this was exciting and Dorian could not remember his cock ever being harder, not even when he engaged the automatic fill feature that gave him an instant erection at the push of a button. He turned his head so that he could continue to watch John’s reaction to his own hands.

“N-now, you take your right hand, and slowly slide it up the shaft of your cock wrapping your fingers loosely around yourself, just let your fingers s-slide, D-Dorian.” John’s body shuddered as his fingers circled around his shaft and he began to stroke.

Dorian was mesmerized watching John take himself in hand. He could see the pleasure wash across John’s face which had lost all of its usual tightness. His mouth was open as he fought to take shallow breaths and Dorian thought how much younger John looked like this, lost in the rhythm of his pleasure.

“John, you’re leaking, what is happening to you?”

John felt a bolt of lust zing right to his cock. He felt himself get harder and stopped stroking himself. “That’s pre-come Dorian, it’s supposed to leak out like that, mean’s I’m enjoying myself.” God, fuck he certainly was enjoying himself. The only way he could possibly enjoy himself more was if Dorian asked to touch him.

“May I touch it John?”

John’s eyes shot open to meet his partner’s. Dorian could see very little of the moss green of John’s eyes, they were mostly taken up by his blown, black pupils. John blinked at him several times trying to figure out if Dorian had actually said that out loud or in his mind. Fuck it, he thought and just nodded his head, yes.

Dorian swiped his index finger across the top of John’s head, gathering the pearly liquid on his finger. John hissed at the contact of Dorian’s skin against his own and his cock jerked in response. He watched helplessly, wordlessly as Dorian raised that finger to his mouth and began to suck on it. The disco lights flashed to life on his face. John groaned and had to grab the base of his dick to keep from shooting right there. The blue swirling lights on Dorian’s face were analyzing his come; the taste, the texture, the flavor, Dorian was processing it all right now.

“Delicious John, but not nearly a big enough sample to complete my research. What’s the next step?” Dorian returned his right hand to his cock and started stroking it in a too tight grip.

“D-Dorian, you’re doing it wrong.”

“Wrong John, I don’t understand, it feels nice.”

“Yeah, but not as nice as it could feel.” John had begun to slowly stroke himself again.

“I guess I don’t understand how tight is too tight since I’m not human.”

OH FUCK, this was the moment, if John only had the courage to take it. “Here Dorian, put your hand on me and I’ll show you.” The room was much too hot and there wasn’t enough oxygen left in it for him to breathe.

Dorian shifted closer to John slipping his left arm around John’s shoulders and leaning forward so they were almost facing each other. Their eyes met, held and Dorian could see the desire in John’s eyes, his need. He reached out and ran the tips of his fingers up the shaft of John’s cock and danced lightly across the head.

John sucked in a ragged breath and relaxed back against Dorian’s arm. He opened his eyes again to watch Dorian’s hand move against his cock. The contrast of his milky skin against the darker tone of Dorian’s hand was fucking beautiful. John sighed as Dorian’s fingers curled around him.

“Like this John?” Dorian whispered.

“Yeah, D, just like that.” John tilted his head to rest against Dorian’s shoulder and he pulled John closer against his body. Both men continued to watch the long slow slides Dorian’s hand took up and then down his cock. John was leaking more pre-come and John could feel his balls start to tighten.

“John, what’s happening, you’re getting even harder now.”

“Gettin close Dorian, feels so good, fuck.” He burrowed closer into Dorian. “Go slower, don’t wanna come yet, want this to last, please.” He whimpered as Dorian obeyed and his hand practically stopped stroking him.

“Feel good John?” Dorian lowered his mouth to the top of John’s head and smiled.

“Yeah, so fuckin good Dorian. Wanna come, need to come Dorian, please.”

“You said you wanted this to last John, I’m just following your instructions.”

“Fuck Dorian, please, need this, need you, please.”

Dorian’s hand sped up a bit more on John’s over heated skin. He felt him shudder and knew it wouldn’t be long now. His kept his hand gliding slowly over John’s skin and waited for John’s body to give in to his touch.

“Fuck, Dorian, gonna come, baby please, please.” Dorian tightened his hold at the last second and that triggered John’s climax. He moaned Dorian’s name over and over like a prayer and Dorian kept stroking, watching as his hand become covered in John’s come. John let out one last breathy moan and collapsed fully into Dorian, bringing his arm around to circle his abdomen. Dorian wiped his hand on his nearby shirt and cuddled John closer.

Dorian could feel John’s sweaty hair brush across his chest and he held his friend tight. “You okay, John?”

He felt John shudder again against his skin. “Yeah Dorian, I’m okay.”

“Thank you John for teaching me how to touch myself.” Dorian giggled once before he managed to catch himself.

“Wait a second.” He pushed back from Dorian and could see the way his blue eyes were dancing. “You asshole, you didn’t need me to teach you how to jack off, did you?”

“Of course not John, I learned how to do that on the internet. This was all part of my master plan.”

“Master plan? Which is what Dorian?”

“To prove that you like me John.”

“Yeah, I like you all right; I’d like to throw you off the balcony and into the lake.”

“No you don’t John, you want to find out if your hands feel as good on me as my hands felt on you.”

“Maybe.” John was sulking.

“Come on John, touch me.” Dorian smiled as he felt John’s right hand slowly close around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew masturbation could go on for five pages? This is another story in the Master Nation challenge. The challenge is called Master Nation because of the auto-correct feature on my phone, damn you auto-correct, but thank you for the title.
> 
> I haven't done a lot of Jorian recently, but if/when Almost Human gets renewed for a second season, you're going to see a lot more of it!!


End file.
